


Pink Up Your Life!

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Dates, Light Angst, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Roommates, definitely fluff, fluff?, pink-haired Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: Coffee shop AU with pink haired Felicity
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 93
Kudos: 237
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy this is a short fic  
> I hope you enjoy, leave kudos/ comments if you want  
> ( English isn't my native language sorry for mistakes)

Oliver is late. Oliver is super late.

His second class of the day started 15 minutes ago and he's not even on campus yet.

No... instead of running to be there in time he decided to try the new coffee shop just in front of his apartment.

Yes, this morning of all mornings.

  
Why did he do that?

  
Oh yeah... he remembers, he got woken up super early this morning by noises coming from that new place. It took so long for him to fall back asleep and like an idiot he forgot to activate his alarm. So he missed the first class of the morning.

  
He's pissed.

  
That's why he's here, in the line to get coffee from this place and waiting for his turn to say some very angry words to whoever owns this coffee shop for making noises when people are trying to sleep damn it!

  
Okay maybe he shouldn't sleep with his window open but still!!

  
He looks at his watch.

  
Fuck, it's been 20 minutes since he's been waiting in the queue. Is he really that petty that he prefers missing a class to yell at people instead of moving on from that incident?

Yes.

Why are there so many people anyway?! It barely opened a few days ago.

23 minutes.

The coffee better be exceptional for waiting this long.

It's really not his day, but he waited this long he can't leave now. It would be ridiculous now. Or maybe the whole thing is ridiculous?

“ SIR! ”

He looks up and realizes there's no one in front of him anymore and everyone around is looking at him weirdly. Oh, it's probably not the first time he's been called.

  
What is he here for?

“ So you want to order something or are you just gonna stand and frown here all day? ”

Ah yes, yell about the noises.

  
He takes a few steps to face the person behind the counter, feeling his anger come back and ready to let it out.

  
He opens his mouth and his brain freezes.

  
In front of him stands a gorgeous woman.

  
He can't breathe.

  
She's the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her eyes are light blue, he could get lost in them for hours, even if they show a confused expression at the moment. Her hair is long and wavy on her shoulders. Pink. Very bright pink hair.

  
Pink just became his favorite color.

  
And her lips are painted dark pink, looking so full and so kissable especially when a smile appears on her mouth. The piercings on her eyebrow and nose are mesmerizing.

His brain really stopped working, He's aware no sounds has left his mouth yet and it's still open but he can't do anything right now. All he can do is stare.

  
“ Hey! Are you okay? ”

  
He nods.

_Is he though?_

  
“ Okay so.. do you want to order something?”

“ Huh right … huh i'm here for … uh I want... coffee . Just coffee. ”

  
Why can't he speak normally?! What is this?!

“ Ah! finally a sentence ” he sees her eyes light up with amusement and he hears a quiet laugh as she turns to make the coffee.

He just stands here. Like an idiot. An actual idiot. Sleep deprivation is really not good on him.

“ What's your name? ” she says without looking up from the cup she has in her hand a few minutes later.

  
Oh? She wants his name? Maybe she finds him handsome too? And maybe-

  
She looks up from the cup and looks at him expectantly.

Oh right for the coffee.

“ I'm olliiie- ver ” he abruptly says the last syllable. For some reason being called Ollie didn't seem right.

Why? He doesn't know. He usually knows how to flirt but right now he feels lost.

He feels like he's 14 again. He hopes she doesn't notice how awkward he's being. He hopes he doesn't look like a creep.

  
“ Okay Oliiiver here's your coffee. 3$ please. ”

  
Right. Money.

  
It takes a few awkward seconds for him to find the money in his pocket. He gently deposes it on the counter and takes the cup from her hand, accidentally brushing her fingers in the process.

He feels his heart starting to beat faster.

  
“ Have a good day ” she smiles at him and he reciprocates it before taking a step back and turning away from her to go sit on the booth closest to the door. Away from the counter. So she can't see him anymore and he can't embarrass himself any more.

  
He let go of the breath he was holding in. It's been a long time since he had such an awkward interaction with a woman. It's been a long time since he got speechless from someone’s beauty.

  
He shakes his head. It's so stupid, she would never want to interact with him again after he made a fool of himself in front of her like that.

He looks up from the coffee in his hand to look at the counter and she's already looking at him, when she meets his gaze she quickly turns away like she's been caught.

  
He brings the coffee to his mouth tasting the black elixir.

  
Mhm. It's not that bad considering he hates coffee, especially black coffee.

  
He stares at the cup in front of him like it was something interesting to refrain himself from looking at her again, or to check if she's looking at him. So he looks at every angle of the cup. It's very fascinating.

  
Something catches his eyes. Bright red ink. It takes him a few seconds to understand that “ OleeVer ” is what is written on it.

“ OleeVer” she wrote his name like that.  
He tries to not flush, feeling mortified he was so flustered he forgot how to pronounce his own name. And she made fun of him writing it that way.

Suddenly his phone rings and he's startled. His coffee falls out of his hands and spills all over himself and the table.

  
“ oh shit ! ” he whispers trying to wipe it off the table with only one hand taking the napkins on the side of the table before the coffee spills all over the floor, answers his phone with the other hand.

  
“ hello? ”

  
“ Dude where are you? We were supposed to do that presentation half an hour ago and everyone is here except you, tell me you're getting here soon. You better have a good reason to be this late. ”

  
He stops his movement.

  
Oh right! He's late to class! He totally forgot. He was so infatuated by the beautiful girl that he forgot why he was here in the first place! The early noises now feel like a meaningless stupid problem.

  
“ I’m on my way, I’m sorry I’ll be there in 15 ” he speaks very fast and hangs up before getting a response.

  
He's soaked with coffee, coffee he didn't even drink. Coffee he didn't even like!

He's late. He's so so late. And he doesn't care about the noises anymore so why is he here?!

  
He has to go, he really has to go.

  
He stands up quickly and throws the napkins in the trash next his seat before making his way to the door.

  
Today really wasn't his day. He's a mess. A true mess. He met a stunning woman and instead of being his confident self he totally ridiculed himself. And she’s working right across his apartment so he might see her again and he'll be too embarrassed to ever ask her out...

  
“ Oliiiiver wait! ”

  
He stops instantly and turns around.

  
The beautiful woman is just in front of him with a cup in her hands. She's handling it to him. He doesn't move to take it, he just looks at her confused.

  
“ I saw you spill yours, here, take it, it's on me ” he tries to not look embarrassed at the thought of her looking at him earlier.

  
“ Thank you, that's very nice, I appreciate it ” he smiles, trying to show his gratitude in his eyes as she looks into them.

  
“ I hope your day gets better ” she winks at him and takes 3 steps back without turning away or looking away from him.

  
“ Oh by the way I'm Felicity ” she points at the cup, “ for your contacts ” then she gets back on the other side of the counter, giving her attention to the customer.

He's confused about what she said.

But now he knows her name. Felicity. It suits her. It's light and happy. Felicity. The pink hair girl.

  
He leaves the coffee shop way happier than when he arrived earlier. Okay he's tremendously late and his friends are going to be super mad at him. But he's feeling happy.

  
He takes a sip of the new coffee.

  
Huh...

  
Now he's gonna have to start liking coffee to see her again.

  
He notices something on the side of the cup.  
It's a phone number written in bright red ink with a “ :) ”

Oh... Felicity.

  
It's Felicity.

  
She gave him her number.

He takes another sip and smiles wildly.

  
Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess this is going to be a multichapter!  
> it's really soft and pretty much all fluff.  
> this is a short chapter but i hope you enjoy! leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it :)

Oliver spent the whole day after meeting Felicity daydreaming about her. He couldn't focus on his class which was... a bad thing. He tried though, but every time, he got lost in his thoughts, thinking about a gorgeous barista. He's actually scared of calling her.

So that's why a week later, he still didn't call her, or text her. He kept the cup preciously in his kitchen and several times a day he goes to look at her pretty writing thinking of a text he could write but chickens out every time.

She's like, the prettiest woman he has ever seen. He's not sure she would ever want to go out with him, even if she gave him her number. Maybe it was a way of getting rid of him. Maybe it wasn't even her real number. Maybe she finds him disgusting and--

“Ohooo earth to Oliver?!”

“Hum... what?”

“You zoned out in the middle of the conversation that's rude, I was ranting about mom” Thea stands in his kitchen on the other side of the counter while he's sitting on a chair.

She’s raising an eyebrow.

“What's up with you these last few days?”

“Nothing, sorry I just have a lot of things on my mind”

She leans forward to rest her hands on the counter, observing, scrutinizing him.

“Could one of those things be a girl?”

Oliver refuses to meet her gaze, he just stares at the cup of tea in his hands but the blush that appeared on his cheeks betrays him.

“Oh my god it IS about a girl! Tell me everything about her, what's her name? Where did you meet her? Is she pretty? Is she going to make me an aunt?”

“Thea!”

“I really knew something happened! I knew it! I'll be able to say it at your wedding, I knew before anyone else. You were so weird these last few days, I mean the constant spacing out thing and the blushing. I even found a disgusting used coffee cup when we both know coffee is your nemesis, thankfully for you, I throw it away because that thing was rotting-”

“Thea you did what?” he interrupts her, standing abruptly. He looks at his sister with horror in his wide open eyes.

“I said I throw it away, why does it matter?”

“Where?! Where did you throw it?” he runs to the trash can to find it empty. 

_This can't be happening._

“You took the bags outside remember?” Thea says quickly with a worried expression on her face.

 _Oh right_.

Without thinking more about it, he runs outside.

He has to find it. Fuck this! He should have called her earlier! When he's on the streets he finds the bags easily and takes a deep breath before opening them to find the cup. He has to find it. He's desperate and probably looks ridiculous, but he doesn't care. He ignores the sounds of the busy street of the late Friday evening. He should have noted the number elsewhere. Or learn it. But he wanted to keep the cup as a sentimental object. It has her writing on it how could he throw it away! It even as a smiley, it should be illegal to get rid of it.

Frustration tears appear in his eyes as he searches deeper.

“ Hey, are you... okay? He hears from his side as his hands collide with the now disgusting item he was looking for.

“FOUND IT!” he holds it in the air triumphantly with a huge smile on his lips.

His smile drops when he realizes the person in front of him is... Felicity. She's looking at him with her eyebrows raised and an amused expression on her face.

His eyes widen, and he lowers the cup before standing up to face Felicity. She's as beautiful as the first time he saw her. Her hair is up in a ponytail but two strands of bright pink hair escape it and float softly around her face. She wears a black skinny jeans and a white tank top. It's simple but it looks like the most beautiful outfit because it's on her.

“So...” she points at the cup in his hands “you didn't call me”

“I...” he can't form a coherent sentence, just like last time. She makes him so nervous he forgets how to act like a human being.

_Get it together Oliver dammit!_

She nods “it's fine if you didn't want to, I thought maybe you were interested but I guess I was wrong, no problem! Have a good night!” she smiles too widely for it to be an honest one.

“No Felicity wait!”

He waits until she faces him again before continuing.

“I am interested. I am very much interested. I am actually so interested that I freaked out every time I wanted to give a call, too afraid to mess it up. And look at me now, I definitely messed everything up. The thing is that you make me nervous and I’m not usually like that but every time I see you my brain stop working and my heart acts like I’m running a marathon. And above all that I didn't think you, would be interested in me. So I didn't call.”

She takes a step to get closer to him with a shy smile “I am very much interested too”

He lets go of the breath he was holding in, his lips automatically form a huge relieved smile.

“How about tomorrow? Nothing big, just coffee in the afternoon? In my coffee shop it's really close” she laughs nervously.

“It's perfect. It's a date” he says the last part slowly to make sure.

“She winks at him “it's a date.” she confirms.

“Okay! Okay great!”

“Maybe you want my number again?” Felicity eyes the gross cup.

“NO! No don't worry I’m gonna keep that, I didn't want to throw it, my sister did unfortunately.”

Her phone rings in her hand but she doesn't move her eyes from his “okay then, I have to go now, have a good night and see you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow Felicity, I can't wait!”

She flashes him one last smile and she's gone.

Oliver is stuck in his position replaying the last few minutes in his mind.

He has a date.

He has a date with Felicity!

He jumps when he feels someone hugs him from behind.

“So that was the girl?!”

“Thea tell me you didn't stay behind the door watching me from the peephole”

“I will not answer to such accusation” she gasped “But was it her right, the girl on your mind?”

“Yes, Felicity”

“Felicity that's a pretty name, she looks awesome”

“Yes, she's so amazing”

“Oh brother... you're totally whipped. Like smitten, infatuated, enamored. Do you want me to find every synonym possible?”

“Shut up”

“Okay okay stay in denial. So what did you talk about? And why do you still have this horrifying cup!”

He turns the cup around “Her number was on it Thea, and you throw it away” he narrows his eyes.

“How could I have known!”

“You can't read?”

“You stupid man wouldn't have needed it if you called her sooner. Is the number still intact on this anyway?”

“Yes. But I won't need it much for now”

“And why is that?”

“I have a date” he murmurs and try to fight blushing but he can feel his cheeks reddening.

Thea screams and hugs him “I knew it! I'm so planning your wedding!”

As they get back to his apartment he shakes his head thinking about how ridiculous his sister is about this.

But the truth is, he's very excited about the date. He's so impatient to know more about her.

Tomorrow can't come soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter... the first date!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity finally have their first date.  
> +Time to learn more about Felicity and why she's a barista...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter and what the end implies for the next ones ;) it's gonna be a fun ride!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes that i didn't see, english isn't my native language.
> 
> If you want to, you can leave a kudo or a comment I always appreciate those!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @smoakgoth
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver wakes up with a smile on his face on this Saturday morning. Probably the first time he is happy to be up early on the weekend.

But he has a reason. He's super excited for today.

He's super excited for his date with Felicity. Just thinking of her makes his smile grow wider.

He sighs and stretches. This woman is special. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know how. He just feels it. He knows it's a little ridiculous because he doesn't know her. He didn't even talk to her for more than 10 minutes.

He knows that. But he can feel it. She makes him feel different.

He can't wait to know more about her today. He can't wait to see her smile again. And to hear the sound of her laugh again. He can't wait to dive into her eyes again. He cannot wait.

Urgh... the afternoon can't come soon enough.

As the day progresses he gets a little nervous. That nervousness and the growing impatience makes him clean the whole apartment like it was new.

At midday, he doesn't have anything else to do, so he paces until his eyes lock with the coffee cup (he cleaned it yesterday, very carefully to not erase the phone number, and the smiley). He takes a deep breath and types the number on his phone.

He whispers to himself “Come on Oliver, you can write a text. It's just a text, it's not like you can stutter like you did in person.”

After a few minutes he decides to do simple:

**Oliver: “** Hi, it's Oliver (from the coffee spilling and the trash incident) I was wondering if 4pm was okay for you? I hope you're having a good day.”

As soon as he hits send, he regrets it. Why would he mention the trash thing?! It was so embarrassing he could have pretended it never happened. He face-palms and starts to pace again wondering why he becomes so awkward with her.

Before he has time to freak out more, his phone vibrates.

**Felicity:** “Haha you could have just said Oliver, I remember you ;) anyway 4pm is great! See you later :)”

He let go of the breath he was holding in and smiles at the text. The two smileys make him have butterflies in his stomach.

He decides to get some work done since he still has hours before the date. Or at least he tries. He's so distracted he can't focus. He can't stop watching the clock.

When 4pm gets closer he can't stand being in his apartment. He knows he's only a few minutes away from the coffee shop, but he can't wait anymore.

He walks as slow as he can until he's in front of the door. For some reason he can't bring himself to open the door. His hands are sweaty. His heart beats strongly against his chest. Why is this happening to him? It's just a simple date.

He doesn't have time to wonder more because a customer opens the door, and he has no choice but to come in.

He sees her instantly.

She has her back to him but he recognizes her by her pink hair, obviously.

She turns her head and meets his eyes. A bright smile appears on her lips, and she's walking toward him.

His mouth drops open. She's... beautiful.

Unlike the other days when she was wearing jeans, today she's wearing a dress. It's a strapless black dress with mesh long sleeves. Her hair is on a bun high on her head except two pink strands of hair fall on her face softly.

“Hi” she says when she gets in front of him.

“H-Hi” he chokes on his breath.

She chuckles and blushes “I suppose it's a good reaction. Maybe I’m a little overdressed I know I said it was just a simple date but-”

“No no, you're gorgeous! You're perfect! Uh I mean you're dressed perfectly, this dress was made for you, It's beautiful. You're beautiful.”

She laughs softly “Thank you, should we sit?”

“Yes, of course. Lead the way, you know this place better than me.”

She walks next to him until she stops at the table next to the window.

They sit and look at each other shyly. Before any of them can open their mouth a waitress comes.

“Hey, what can I get you today?”

“A large black coffee, two sugar for me” Felicity says first, smiling at her coworker.

The other woman nods and looks at Oliver “Uhm... green tea if you have some, thank you.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Felicity looks at Oliver curiously “No coffee?”

He hesitates for a second before shaking his head, knowing it would be ridiculous to lie.

“I have to be honest with you Felicity, I actually don't like coffee. That day, I just panicked and ordered it because my brain fried” he laughs.

“Oh no! And when you spilled it I gave you another one. I’m sorry you should have told me!” she laughs with him.

“It's fine, it wasn't that bad, maybe because it was you who made it.”

She wiggles her fingers “Yeah maybe. I was told I have magic hands.”

She closes her eyes tightly “Not like that. Not in a weird way. Just that I can do special things with my hands. Argh! Why do I make this worse?! What I want to say is that I have skills. Special skills. With my hands. Uh... You know what, forget everything I just said” She covers her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment.

He laughs out loud again “Don't worry I already forgot about it.”

The waitress comes back with their beverages. Felicity quickly puts the cup to her mouth to try to hide the blush burning her cheeks.

She clears her throat “So what do you do in your life?”

“I'm studying business in Starling City University.”

Some sadness appears on Felicity's face but it's gone quickly “Oh it’s cool that you're going to college.”

“Yeah I guess so, and you?”

She looks around “Well, as you know I'm a barista. That's my full time job.”

“It's a cool job.”

She nods “Yeah it's actually nicer than what I thought before I started. People in this town are nice and leave good tips.”

Oliver's phone rings and he takes it to see what's happening. He groans as he looks at the screen.

Felicity looks a little disappointed “Do you need to go?”

He looks up and shakes his head “No, my phone is acting up these last few days, I don't know what's wrong with it. It keeps beeping and lagging.”

Felicity lights up and sits straight “Oh really? Can I take a look?”

He nods and hands over the device.

She looks at it carefully “Mhm... Okay. I'll be right back!” she tells him and runs away from their table to disappear behind a door on the side of the room.

Oliver is very confused and doesn't understand what's going on.

She comes back quickly with a computer under her arm and glasses in her nose.

Oliver is surprised but doesn't say anything. He just watches her connect his phone to her computer and type fast.

Oliver can't stop himself from smiling as he looks at her. Her glasses totally suit her. She looks adorable, her eyebrows are knitted together as she frowns, focused on fixing his phone. She's so effortlessly pretty. He's amazed by her.

Barely a few seconds later she throws her fist in the air in victory.

“I did it!”

Oliver's mouth opens in surprise “Already?”

“It was super easy, just an annoying virus but lucky for you, I'm good at getting rid of those.”

“Wow...you're remarkable Felicity” he shakes his head with pride.

She smiles “Thank you for remarking on it”.

“You really weren't kidding about those hand skills” He takes back his phone.

Felicity gasps “Oliver! You said you forgot about that!”

“Sorry, I couldn't hold that back, I just witnessed some supernatural things here! I never saw someone type this quickly. You're incredible, have you thought about going to college for computer sciences? You'd kill that!”

Felicity's face falls and she lowers her head “I can't go to college.”

Oliver feels bad for making her sad. He takes her hand in his and squeezes it so she can look at him again “I'm sorry... Is that why you work here? To eventually pay for it?”

She squeezes back his hand “Yes and no. It's more complicated than a money issue.”

He doesn't pressure her to explain, he just waits for her to decide if she wants to tell more. He's ready to change the subject when she starts talking.

“The thing is, I would love to go to college. But I can't. Both of my parents died in a car crash a few years ago and I had to live with my aunt and her abusive husband. It lasted 3 long years and during that time my only dream was to run away. So I started to make money, with my computer skills at first, giving favors to people I knew. But it wasn't enough, so I got a job as a barista in their town. The day of my 18th birthday I left. With no regrets or remorse. But they found me and threatened me to give all of my money, or they'll sue me for whatever false accusation they have." 

Felicity's eyes start to get glossy "My uncle is a very respected cop, so who would they believe? Definitely not me. It would ruin any chance for me to go to college or get any job... That day I gave them almost everything I had. I tried to run away again but every time they found me and took everything I had. My money. My apartment. They always find me. I arrived in Starling a few weeks ago but I don't know how long it's gonna take before they find me again. I think they found me because I have to give my name for renting my place. But I don't have any other options, I can't live in hotels forever."

She takes a shaky breath "To be honest, I'm scared. I don't know what they have against me. I don't know if it's something my parents did. Or something I did. I don't know why they want to hurt me. But I’m scared one night, I'll wake up and they're here, in my apartment.”

Oliver is shocked by her revelation “Felicity... I'm so sorry this is horrible...”

She wipes tears from her eyes and smiles at him “It's fine. If one day you see me disappear you know why.”

“No. No, it's not fine! You shouldn't live your life in fear of something happening to you. You should live your life normally and you should be able to go to college! Please let me help you, I have a lot of money I can-”

Felicity interrupts him “Please Oliver no, I can't ask you that. It's too much. I can't accept your money.”

“But you're in danger! I don't want to see you hurt. Please accept my help.”

She shakes her head, refusing to even consider this “I can't take your money, it will be wasted when they find me and take it.”

“Come live with me then” Oliver bursts out.

“Wh- What?” Felicity's mouth opens in shock.

“Come live with me” he repeats, more confident this time.

“You don't mean that. You don't even know me.”

“I do mean it. You said it yourself, they found you because of your apartment. So live with me. My place is big enough and you'll be close to work.”

She shakes her head “I can't ask you that” Felicity is still troubled.

“You're not asking. I'm offering. I want to help you.” He pleads her with his eyes.

“I haven't accepted anyone's help in a long time. I don't know you much Oliver, but I feel like I can trust you...”

“You can trust me.” He emphasizes each word to make her understand he means it.

For a few minutes she doesn't talk, she bites her bottom lip and gets lost in her thoughts trying to make a decision. And then she takes a deep breath.

“Okay”

Her decision is made.

Oliver is relieved.

“I accept, but I want to pay rent.”

“I told you I have a lot of money I don't need-”

“Please” She makes him understand with her eyes why she wants, and needs, to keep some independence and responsibility.

“Okay” He nods.

She looks pleased “I'm so grateful Oliver, I can never thank you enough.”

He smiles back “It's the least I could do. How about I show you my place after we finish here?”

“Sounds great.” She says drinking the rest of her cold coffee.

After this, they order more drinks and some pastries and talk about lighter topics. Oliver tells Felicity about his sister Thea and some ridiculous stories from their childhood that make Felicity laughs loudly until tears appear in her eyes. He explains to her how close they are, even though he moved out of the family home she comes to visit him every week. Then, Felicity tells him about her own childhood and how she discovered her skills with computers with her dad when she was little. She tries to explain to him how coding works but even though Oliver listens attentively, he doesn't understand it all. Doesn't matter, he's fascinated by how passionate she is. Before they realize, it's 7pm and the night starts to come.

Felicity gets her stuff from the employee's room, and they walk across the street together.

He starts to unlock the door and Felicity stands nervously next to him.

“Damn Oliver. First date and you already got me to live with you, you move quickly!” She winks at him and he struggles to open the door.

When they step into the apartment Felicity can't hold back the “woah” coming out of her mouth. Oliver is very thankful for the stress of the morning that made him clean everything.

“So this is it, I hope it's okay?”

She looks around “Are you kidding? This is more than okay. Thank you for this” she puts her hand on his forearm.

“You don't have to thank me” he smiles at her and she smiles back. They get lost in their stare for a few seconds before they realize how close to each other they are. He's so close to her face he can see the freckles on her nose. She licks her lips and he looks down at them before looking back into her eyes to understand what she wants. He can sense some uncertainty, so he just smiles at her and steps back.

“Let me show you your room. It's right in front of mine over here.”

She clears her throats “Okay! Great!”

“We could get your things from your place tomorrow, if that's good for you?”

“Yes, perfect. Could you give me a shirt for tonight maybe?”

Oliver's eyes widen “A shirt?”

“Yes to sleep. This dress is really pretty but not comfortable to sleep on it” Oliver gives a look at her dress and understands immediately.

“Oh yes, of course. I'll get everything ready for you to have a good night.”

“Thank you”

“You're welcome”

“So we're really doing this...?” She asks nervously.

“Yes we are.” Oliver responds confidently.

“Roommates?” she holds her hand out.

He takes her hand and shakes it “Roommates.”

This is going to work. They're roommates. Just roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY WERE ROOMMATES.  
> OMG THEY WERE ROOMMATES!
> 
> Will they be "just" roommates though...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you want to see what the dress looks like it's that one: https://twitter.com/PRADACALLING/status/1292069161078861825?s=19
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !  
> I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism.  
> You can find me on Twitter @smoakgoth


End file.
